Television prime time games have regained their popularity in the last couple of years. Most of the games are for pure entertainment, but some of the games are based on knowledge and have an educational component as well. Some of the games include other skills such as quickness or acting ability. A contestant's reaction time or other required skills might enable him to receive a prize for winning that game. There are not many games that are based on pursuing a personal dream or a wish, where the prizes are based on personal wishes desired by the contestants. To the best of the inventor's knowledge, there are no games in which prizes that are lost by TV contestants are transferred to web users.